Hunt
by punkrocker
Summary: Kay and Miguel are being stalked by a serial killer. Complete.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Night is beautiful.  
  
  
The woods outside of Harmony lay in a desolate blackness. These woods are rumored to be inhabited by forces of evil.  
  
  
The young girl ran through the woods, trying to escape an unseen force. Her long hair flapped against her back. Her cries for help were drowned out by an evil growling. A dark shadow passes over her and she is gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Kay looked at the school bulletin board, "Look, Simone, some big film company is filming a movie here in Harmony! And they're still looking for actors to play the leads, and a couple of minor characters. Let's go audition, Simone."  
  
"I guess, were exactly are they filming?" Simone asked looking at the sheet of paper hanging on the bulletin board for the parts being auditioned.  
  
"I think in the forest right outside of town, the Lighthouse Park, Dune Point and the rest they're filming in Castletown, that's where the auditions are today," Kay said ripping the paper of the board, "Let's make sure no one else sees this."  
  
"Maybe we could invite Miguel, Charity, Jess and Reese to come too," Simone suggested.  
  
"Sure, there are six roles left, four girls and two guys, we should all audition," Kay said as she started walking, with Simone following her pulling her cell phone out.  
  
"Miguel? Is everyone there? Yeah, Kay and I are about to go to a movie audition is Castletown, we were wondering if you all wanted to come? Yeah, six roles. Four girls and two guys. Yeah just take Highway 28 and keep going straight until you get to town. Once you're in town make a left ot the old warehouse building. Yeah we'll see you there."  
  
Kay and Simone got into Kay's car and started for Castletown, "I can't wait, Simone, in the movie the lead male and femal have a sex scene," Kay said a huge smile over her face, and Simone put her hands over her own face.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Well, well," Kay read from her copy of the script, "what do her have here?" Kay looked over at Miguel who was auditioning with her.  
  
"Wait, Monica, I can explain," Miguel brought his eyes up from his paper and to the director.  
  
"That was very good, you get the parts! You've been the best all day. Kay and Miguel were the last auditions for the movie because today had been the last day, "I'll post the rest of the characters in just one moment, you can join your friends."  
  
Kay and Miguel walked out to the waiting room, "Ahh! Simone I got the lead!" Simone clapped her hands, jumped out her seat, and hugged Kay, "Miguel got lead, too," she whispered into her ears.  
  
Jusy a few moments later the director came out and put the cast paper on a small bulletin board:  
  
**CAST OF CHARACTERS:**  
_Monica Parker ... Kay Bennett  
Ronnie Hayek ... Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald  
Paul Brown ... Reese Durkee  
Cheri Marino ... Charity Standish  
Brian Potter ... Michael Johnson  
Jamie Braxton ... Jessica Bennett  
Mark Whitman ... Joe Wilson  
Maria Hayek ... Carmen Walker  
Josie-Lynn Potter ... Simone Russell  
Jennifer Parker ... Melanie Rudolph  
The Witch ... Meriam Potter_  
  
Several dozens of auditioners stood around the board trying to see if they got their desired parts. When everyone was done looking at the posted cast list, only eleven people were left in the room, Kay, Miguel, Reese, Charity, Michael, Jess, Joe, Carmen, Simone, Melanie and Meriam.  
  
After several minutes the casting director came out, "Get to know these people, you will be working with them for the next six months. I want you all to be at Lighthouse Park tonight at 8 p.m. with your scripts, that my assistant will be passing out." Jonie, his assistant passed out the scripts and everyone left to get ready to make their movie debut.  
  
The cast mostly all knew each other, most of them were from the highschool or had just graduated the year before, except Carmen. No one knew her. Carmen had mid-back length raven hair which was extremely shiney. Her face seemed to be perfect, no one could see any flaws in her at all, espeically the male cast members.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kay pulled her car into Lighthouse Park, "We're here," she said looking over at Simone who was in the passenger's seat, and Reese and Jess in the back-seat. Reese and Jessica were on different sides, both looking very uncomferatable.  
  
Miguel and Charity were on Miguel's motorcycle, which was following very closely behind Kay's silver convertible.  
  
Kay could see the camera crew right ahead of them, she began driving slower until she finally stopped. Kay and Miguel had been practicing their lines all afternoon, the lines they were filming that night.  
  
Miguel parked his motorcycle and Miguel pulled off his helmet and looked back at Charity who was trying to fix her hair, after the long uncomfortable ride.  
  
  
"...I know, but Ronnie, we can't just leave the others to fend for themselves in the forest!"  
  
"Yes, we can and we will. Now come one, I can sense the witch getting closer!"  
  
"Cut, that was very good, everyone meet back here first thing in the morning for the next scene we'll shoot, page 567 in the script, paragraph 7," Mr McClure, the director said, starting to walk to his Benz, "Be here at 4:30 a.m., or I'll find a replacement for your character!"  
  
Kay walked back to her car, she was tired, they had been filming since nine, and it was now 1 a.m., "I'm so tired," she said as Simone, Reese and Jessica got into the car, "Tomorrow we have to film Joe and Jen's death scenes."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Kay walked off the set after a long day of shooting multiple takes of the death scenes of one of her cast-mates. Which one was anyone's guess because Kay was too tired to think about it. Kay and all her friends got into her car to leave for lunch, following behind everyone else.  
  
Melanie stood in her trailer, "... Yeah take care, Jonie," she said waving as the short, plump woman shut the trailer door. Melanie changed out of her costume, and into her robe. Melanie began to brush her hair when she heard a knock on her trailer door. "Who is it?" she asked looking at the door, reflecting in her mirror, "Hello?"  
  
She stood up and walked over to the door, "Is anyone out there?" She cracked open the door, "Oh, it's just you, come on in!" The person dressed in a black, hooded jacket stepped in, behind their back they held a hook, used for gutting fish.  
  
The person slowly began to pull their hand out from behind their back. Melanie turned around and saw the hook and let out a horrifying scream. Before Melanie could get away, her attacker raised the hook and brought it down into Melanie's chest. Blood splattered all over Melanie's face. The attacker raised the hook again and brought it down into Melanie's throat, pulled it back out and pulled the trailer door closed.  
  
Kay and Miguel decided to come back to the set to check on Melanie who hadn't arrived at the restaurant like she was supposed to, "Mel? Mel are you in there?" Kay knocked on the door and it slipped open, "Melanie?" Kay looked all around the room, "Mel this isn't funny," she said grabbing hold of Miguel's hand, "where are you?" Miguel opened Melanie's closet and she onto him, while Kay began to scream maniacally.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"I swear, I don't know anything about it," Miguel said through clenched teeth, trying to hold back anger, "I've already told you what I know, she was supposed to die in the script, exactly how she died in her trailer!" The detective questioning Miguel let him go and Miguel, rushed out the door hurriedly.  
  
Kay sat down onto the chair in her trailer. Her eyes were focused on her pale brown eyes in the trailer mirror. Kay jumped when she heard a knock on her door, "Kay, it's Mr. McClure, Miguel is back from questioning and we need to film the next scene, are you up to it?"  
  
Kay bit her lip as she nodded and stood, "Just give me a few minutes to get ready." Mr. McClure left her trailer and Kay stood up, she still had on her extremely short shorts and low cut, midriff revealing shirt, from filming earlier that day. Kay walked out of her trailer and looked around the set, most of the actors had a look of confusion. Except for Carmen, who had her natural, captivating beauty and charm.  
  
"Okay people, let's get ready, we have to shoot our last scene of the day, then you can go home, Simone, do you have your bloody make up? Simone? Where is she anyway?" he asked his assistant Jonie. Kay began to panic, the killer was still loose and Simone was missing.  
  
Charity and Miguel walked over to Kay, "Where do you think Simone could be?" Kay shook her head and began to walk around to Simone's trailer. Miguel and Charity followed close behind her. Kay slowly opened Simone's trailer door and screamed at what she saw. Simone hung against the wall, with a metal pipe stuck through her head and a message written in blood on the mirror, the exact same message that was supposed to be carved into Simone's character's body in the film.  
  
"Death comes to the weak. The end is near."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Miguel pushed passed Charity, trying to get to Kay before she hit the floor. He saw her knees giving way after she saw the corpse in the trailer. He caught just before her head hit the cement ground.  
  
"Kay! What's wrong?" Charity said looking down at her in-shock cousin, "Are you alright?" Charity hadn't even noticed Simone hanging in the trailer.  
  
  
After the trailer had been cleaned up, Kay, Miguel, Charity, Reese and Jessica sat at the opening of the woods in the Bennett's SUV. Miguel sat in the driver's seat and Kay sat in the passenger's side. Kay closed her eyes and laid her head in her hands, "I can't believe this is happening," she whispered. Miguel looked over at his best friend. The only true friend he had ever had. She was his and he would protect her fom anything. He'd save her over anyone else, including Charity.  
  
Kay felt something fall onto her lap and picked up an envelope, which had somehow gotten into the SUV, she read the note out loud, "I'M OUTSIDE. DO YOU SEE ME?" Miguel looked over at his horrified friend. Kay grabbed onto the handle of the car door. She locked the doors, and tried to get back from the window.  
  
Suddenly, Jessica's cell phone rang, "Hello?" Everyone looked back at Jessica who became pale, the caller's voice was cold and emotionless as it taunted Jessica with only one word, "Hunt."  
  
Everyone jumped as the back window shaddered and Reese was pulled out of it. All three girls began to scream, as blood splattered all over the windows, Miguel, grabbed onto Kay's wrist, "I won't let anything happen to any of you," he said, "Now everyone get out of the SUV and follow me!"  
  
All four of them opened their doors and took off running into the woods, Miguel and Kay seemed to stay in the front, while Jessica followed close behind and Charity fell behind.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Kay kept running even though she heard Charity's screams and pleas for help. Miguel promised himself he would save Kay first above anyone else, and he was sticking to it. He flinched every time he heard Charity's cries. Jessica stayed at their heels the whole time, she was determined not to die in the black woods outside of Harmony and not at her young age of sixteen.  
  
The three of them ran for several miles before they finally stopped to rest, "We lost them," Miguel said sitting down on a downed tree trunk, fighting to catch his breath. Kay was too tired to go any further, so the teens decided to try and make camp, one person awake at all times.  
  
"I'll take the first shift, Jess, Kay you two need to get some rest," Miguel said, Kay resting in his arms.  
  
"Are you sure, Miguel?" Jessica asked starting to stand up, until Miguel put his hand out and shook his head.  
  
Kay fell asleep, laying in Miguel's arms. Miguel looked down at his best friend, 'God, Kay, what would I do if anything happened to you?' he thought, leaning down kissing her forehead.  
  
The next morning Kay awoke laying on the hard ground, covered with a small leaf-woven blanket. She sat up and looked around, "Miguel, Jes?" she asked in a hoarse, dry voice to the empty wood, "Where is everyybody?" she asked herself standing up. Kay heard the snap of a twig and turned around expecting Miguel or Jessica, "Oh, ther--"  
  
She stopped as she realized who it was. She tried to scream, but her throat was dry and wouldn't let her. The killer flashed their knife. Kay tried to move but her legs ached with tiredness and were too heavy to move. The knife slid across Kay's shoulder before she realized what was happening, Kay began to run in the opposite direction of the killer. This was the first time Kay had seen the killer and was surprised what it looked like, the killer was dressed in a black sweater and black jeans, it had black boots and a mask.  
  
The mask. Kay had never seen anything like it. It was a plain white mask, spray painted camouflage colors. Kay brought her mind back to the present, she was running from a dangerous, serial killer who had killed one of her best friends and her cousin, and Kay would be damned if the same thing would happen to her.  
  
  
"Miguel, I think this is enough wood," Jessica said holding a pile of wood, "we better get back to camp before Kay wakes up." Miguel nodded and the two headed back in the way they had come. They makred their trail with paint, every few trees there was an orange 'X' on a tree, so they wouldn't get lost. When they made it back to the camp, they saw small drops of deep red blood, stained on the leaf blanket, and what looked like what had been a struggle.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Where the hell can Kay be?" Miguel said, throwing the logs he was carrying down onto the ground. Jessica looked around the wooded area, trying to find any clue.  
  
"Maybe if we follow the trail of blood?" Jessica thought outloud.  
  
"That's genious!" Miguel said running in the direction the blood was stained, Jessica following close behind.  
  
  
Kay looked around, everything was the same, she didn't know what direction she was going, or what direction she came from. She heard twigs snapping, behind her, "Kay! There you are! What happened?"  
  
Miguel ran up to Kay and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Miguel, it's after me."  
  
"What is, Kay?" Jessica asked, walking towards Miguel and Kay, "What's after you?"  
  
Kay look up at her worried sister, "Nothing, nothing, it's fine now," Kay said trying to relax her sister, but to no avail. Kay saw something coming their way, "Jessica, watch out!"  
  
Jessica began to turn around, but was stopped in her tracks by a knife. The killer's cold eyes gleamed out at Kay from behind the mask, as Miguel grabbed Kay's arm and began to run for cover.  
  
  
"Miguel, I wish we would have had more time together," Kay whispered, after they were finally hidden deep into the woods, "there is so much I've always wanted to tell you. So much I've wanted to show you, but it's too late now. Now that we're going to die." Kay's voice broke and became harsh sobs.  
  
Miguel rubbed her hair, "Kay, I'm not going to let us die, if we make it out of these woods, we'll have a clean break to escape," Miguel said trying to comfort Kay.  
  
"But we're miles into the woods, we'd never find our way back. Miguel," Kay paused and looked up into Miguel's strong brown eyes, "if I'm going to die I'm glad it's with you."  
  
"We're not going to die, Kay," Miguel said holding Kay's face in his hands, "I promise you that!"  
  
"Miguel, you can try to comfort me as much as you want, but I've already lost everything else, my friends, my sister. Everything that mattered to me." Kay burried her face into Miguel's chest, "I love you, Miguel, I always have and I always will."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"I love you too, Kay," Miguel said stroking her hair, "I mean we've been best friends forever!"  
  
Kay sighed and picked her head up from Miguel's chest, "No, Miguel, you don't understand. I love you. I love you, more than just friends," Kay said putting her hands on Miguel's shoulders.  
  
"I don't understand, Kay," Miguel said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Lemme spell it out to you then, Miguel. L-O-V-E! I not just a silly school who has a crush, I loved you since I could remember, I'm finally got up the courage and I was going to tell you," Kay paused to look back up at Miguel, "But the Charity came to the carnivel, and you two hit it off," Kay's voice broke off and her eyes fell to the ground.  
  
"So, you're saying that you love me more than just friends?" Miguel asked looking at Kay. Kay nodded. Miguel stood up, "Well, uh, Kay, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Try telling me how you feel. Miguel, what's the worst that could happen?" Just like it was scheduled, something came down hard on Kay's head and she blacked out.  
  
  
Kay woke up, tied to a chair at the movie set. Kay looked around but didn't see Miguel, "Miguel? Miguel, where are you?" she whispered.  
  
"Lover boy won't be able to save you now," a dark emotionless voice said. Kay recognized the voice, the same one as the killer, she saw the costumed killer step out of hiding, holding a vocie changer over their mouth, "It's time we play a little game, you win, Miguel lives. I win, you both die!!"  
  
The killer pulled off their mask and Kay's eyes widened, "You..."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Don't act so surprised, Kay," the killer said, laying the mask and voice changer down on a small table next to the chair Kay was tied to.  
  
Kay tried to get her hands free as she talked, "I would've never thought, you, my own cousin would do this!" Kay slipped her hands out of the rope.  
  
"Well, Kay, I guess you thought wrong!" Charity grinned, "Have you ever even seen a horror movie? I mean the killer is always the least expected!"  
  
"But, you died! We heard you!" Kay said getting the last of the rope off of her hands.  
  
"It was staged," Charity smiled. Kay got the ropes off of her hands and Jumped up at Charity knocking her to the ground and knocking her head on the floor.  
  
Kay took off running through the sets, "Somebody, please help me!" Kay heard noises coming from the director's office, and opened the door. She saw the Jonie hung on the ceiling fan and the director's throat had been slashed, she quickly shut the door and kept running. She saw Jessica tied to the set, the part where they were supposed to film Meriam getting burned at the stake, Jessica was still alive but barely, "Jessica! I'm here!"  
  
Kay started to run for Jessica but tripped over something. Someone. Carmen. She had been stabbed several times and left to die, "Ohmigod," Kay said trying not to vomit. Kay got back up and went over to Jessica, untied her and helped her down from the stake, "I'm going to hide you and go get help," Kay said picking up her half dead sister. She carried her into the director's office and hid her behind the receptionist's desk, "You stay right here and don't make any noises."  
  
Charity got back up and rubbed her head, "Kay, you're definitely going to pay for this!" She pulled a knife out from her belt buckle and stormed off after Kay.  
  
Kay shut the office door and headed for the exit of the set. Charity walked very quiet and sneaked right up behind Kay. Charity raised her fists and brought them down on Kay's head, knocking her out.  
  
  
Charity sat on the edge of a bed, which was going to be used in the movie. Kay was tied to it and unconscious. "Wake up, darlin'," Charity said fingering a knife.  
  
Kay slwoly opened her eyes, "What the... Where am I?" Charity smiled devilishly.  
  
"Well, since you broke the rules to the first game, we're going to have to play another one," Charity picked up a roll of tape and ripped a piece off, "Now don't scream, I had enough of the with Melanie and Carmen."  
  
"You're crazy!" Kay said trying to free herself.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say I'm a little nutty," Charity smiled and slapped the tape on Kay's mouth.  
  
  
Miguel finally reached the sets, Charity had knocked him out when she had taken Kay. He slowly made his way to the only lit set.  
  
  
Charity picked up a knife, "This is the fun part! We're going to play doctor, I'm going have to remove a couple o' organs! Liver! Kidney! Pancrease! Heart! The usual!" Kay's eyes had widened when Charity said heart and struggled to free herself even more.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Charity shifted the knife from hand to hand, "I bet the suspense is killing you, Kay!" Charity laid the knife down, "I'll be right back, just gonna get some scrubs and gloves on." Charity walked out of the room and Kay began to struggle to escape again.  
  
Miguel looked around the lot, 'Where could the killer have taken Kay?' he thought, he walked slowly towards the lit set.  
  
Kay's wrist were red and burned from moving them on the rope so much. Miguel walked up to Kay, "ohmigod! Kay there you are!" Miguel walked over to Kay and began to untie one of her arms.  
  
Kay's eyes widened and a shadow went over Miguel, Charity was behind him holding a shovel. She brought it down on his head, knocking him out cold. Charity tightened Kay's ropes and then drug Miguel over to the corner and tied him up. Charity walked back over to Kay and held something over her face until she passed out, "Now, now, you should wake up by the time I'm ready to perform surgery!"  
  
Kay woke up after a few minutes, she looked around and saw Miguel crouched over in the corner and Charity looking through a cabinet. Kay tried to move as quietly as she could but Charity heard her, "Ahh, ahh, Kay. We can't have you trying to escape, now can we?" Charity walked back over to Kay and picked up a knife, "Surgery time, Kay, dear!" Charity raised Kay's shirt and moved the knife along Kay's stomach. Pain shot through every inch of Kay's body. Charity pulled the tape off of Kay's mouth, "Okay, I'll let you pick the first organ I take out, which one do you want?"  
  
Kay spit in Charity's face, "Fuck you!"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Charity stuck two fingers into Kay's open wound, "Now was that very nice, Kay? And to think I was going to let you choose your organ." Charity slapped the tape back on Kay's mouth.  
  
"Hello? Mr. McClure, anybody here?" It was Meriam. Kay started shaking her body, making the bed bang against the wall, making alot of noice. "Who is that? Where are you?"  
  
Charity slid out of the room, "be right back, Kay, I need something bigger to take care of chumbo out there," she whispered, popping her head back in the door.  
  
Meriam walked into the set and saw Kay tied to the bed, "Oh my," Meriam said touching her chest. She walked over and pulled the tape off of Kay's mouth.  
  
"Untie me!" Kay said, "She'll be back in a minute!" Meriam moved her plump fingers a fast as she could, trying to untie Kay, "Hurry, we don't have all day."  
  
Charity slid back into the room, she picked up the blood stained shovel and held up over Meriam, "Watch out!" Kay said, as Meriam finally got one of Kay's hands untied, Meriam turned her neck just in time for the shovel to hit it full force. Kay heard a loud pop as Meriam fell limp to the floor, "Kay reached over to the small table and picked up a knife. She cut the ropes tying her other hand and feet, "Stay back, I'm warning you Charity!"  
  
Charity smiled and raised the shovel. Kay jumped back against the wall, "Kay, you can't escape me. I'm smarter than you, stronger than you. Oh yeah, I'm a lot prettier than you!"  
  
"But I'm faster than you," Kay said stabbing the knife into Charity's stomach.  
  
Charity dropped the shovel and fell to the ground, "Ow, that really hurt."  
  
Kay ran over to Miguel, "Miguel, Miguel, wake up!" Kay patted his face and his eyes began to open. Kay untied him and the two ran off towards Mr. McClure's office, "Jessica is in here."  
  
Jessica lay against the desk, holding her side. 'God, I hope someone finds me soon. I'm bleeding to death.' Jessica heard the door open and became deathly still.  
  
"She's right in here, Miguel," Kay said leading him to the desk. Miguel shut and locked the door. Kay kneeled down besdie Jessica, "Jess, I'm here it's okay."  
  
Miguel picked up the phone, "It's dead." All three of them jumped as they heared something hitting the door, soon a large hole appeared and Charity stuck here head in, "Here's, Charity!"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Kay looked around the room. Charity was beating the door down and Kay wasn't going to stand around a watch herself and freinds and family be slaughtered by a insane serial killer. She noticed that Mr. McClure's hand was gripped on something. Kay kneeled down and tried to pull it out of his hand, but his hand was stiff from death. Kay picked up a shard of broken glass and cut off his fingers. Perfect! Kay had thought she knew what was in Mr. McClure's hand and she was right. A gun. A loaded gun.  
  
Charity beat at the door with bloody shovel, "Why won't you just open the door? It'll save us all alot of pain!" Charity grasped her stomach and then kept on with the shovel.  
  
Kay picked up the bloody gun and aimed it at the door. She kept pulling the trigger until the gun was out of bullets. Miguel opened up the door and they saw Charity laying in a pile of her own blood. Miguel picked up Jessica and took Kay's hand and the three walked out of the room and to the exit.  
  
  
Jessica leaned her head on Kay's shoulder, "Hurry, Miguel, we need to get Jessica to the hospital." Miguel nodded and pushed his foot on the gas pedal.  
  
"You know, it's funny," Miguel said, "how we each almost died and yet here we all are, safe." Kay nodded and smiled at Miguel. Kay leaned her head against the window and looked up at the full moon shinning in the night sky.  
  
Kay's mind wandered off into different things but were brought back to reality when an axe slammed into the dashboard. Kay pulled Jessica closer to her body as the car swerved around and haulted to a stop.  
  
Charity raised the axe and brought down again. Miguel dodged the axe and then pushed on the gas, knocking Charity backwards. Charity stood back up and Miguel noticed a bridge right in front of them. He haulted the car to a screeching stop, sending Charity through the windsheild.  
  
Miguel and Kay got out of the car and looked down into the water. Charity was floating face down. Miguel put his arm around and they started walking back to the car.  
  
  
"Oh, wait a minute! That is just a bunch of crap you stole off of a bunch of B-horror movies," a young blonde woman sitting on the couch said.  
  
"No! It's true! I swear!"  
  
Half a dozen of teenagers are sitting on a couch, telling scary stories. In the group a pretty young woman, with shoulder width blonde hair is amongst them, she has what looks to be a a scar on her scalp, which is covered with hair.  
  
The End


End file.
